"Code Lyoko: Generation" Book 1, The Rise of ANAX, Chapter 4
Chapter 4 As quick as I could, I filled Sean in about his weapons. When I had finished, he ran forward to engage the monsters. He spun his sword in a fancy way, and suddenly caught it delicately between three fingers. He gave a precise flip, and the sword went flying high into the air. Just as it fell to his hand, a Block shot it, sending it zipping straight at me. Maybe it was some type of Lyoko reflex, but I reacted quicker than I thought possible. I flew into the air to dodge the blade. As I began to fall, I saw an opportunity. I directed my fall toward the top of a Block, but I miscalculated. My toes skimmed the top, putting me into another face plant. By now, I was sure that I could be crowned the King of Lyoko face plants. As I jumped up, a Block shot me in the back, knocking me to the ground again. Sean lashed out his whip and destroyed the Block that had hit me. “Wow! This is pretty easy!” He exclaimed. “Those targets are nice and big!” As he said that, he got hit by the remaining two Blocks. From the LI, I saw that he had just lost 20 Life Points. I warned him of this. With a mental command, I slid my claws out. I charged a Block, and thanks to my amazing forethought, I ran right into a blue laser. It froze me solid for about 2 seconds. Then a shock came that blacked me out. *** I awoke in one of the Scanners. Boy, those blue lasers were powerful! As I ran up to the Lab, I hoped my friends would make it through. Tennent was in the chair, watching the screen. “Any signs of a XANA attack?” I asked him. He pointed at the video screens. “None of the cameras pick up anything suspicious.” This confused me a little. At this point, I didn’t realize how weak XANA was. The only point of this activated Tower was to channel some energy into him. I didn’t know this at the time of course. I asked Tennent if I could man the computer, and he let me of course. I looked at the radar. Brittany and Alyssa were both under 20 Life Points. I restrained from warning them, as I hadn’t told them everything about how Lyoko worked. It would creep them out hearing my voice randomly coming from the void. That might be the distraction that cost them the rest of their Life Points. I watched as Sean used his whip to knock down a Block. It was then easy for Brittany to move in and destroy it. We were all noobs on Lyoko, so we didn’t stand much of a chance right now. We’d really have to work out a way to practice. It was hard to make out the rest of the fight just from radar, but in the end, Alyssa was the only survivor. This is when I spoke into the microphone that was linked to Lyoko. “Alyssa?” I said. On the screen, I saw her jump. “Is that you, Sammy?” “Yes it is,” I replied. “I’m at the big computer. From here I can communicate with you on Lyoko.” “Okay...” was the cautious response. I then directed her to the Tower, and instructed her on deactivating it. I had read that anyone who held the Keys to Lyoko could deactivate Towers. They were dispersed now, so I hoped that rule no longer applied. I told Alyssa that if she just pressed her hand on the Tower’s interface with the proper mental command of “Code Lyoko” the Tower would shut down. After she did this, I saw the warning signal disappear on my screen. There was no presence of XANA or ANAX anymore. I then ran a program that I had dug up. It was called “Materialization”. When I was sure it had succeeded, I went down to the Scanner room with Tennent. All my friends were down there. A little confused, but safe at least. *** Afterwards, Alyssa and Brittany asked us loads of questions. We answered them as best as we could. Most of these questions are the normal questions that would be expected after a trip to Lyoko. One of them stuck out though. “Just before I went into the Tower,” Alyssa had said. “I saw this weird energy ball flying around. What was it?” This baffled me. I told her that I didn’t know. This would have to be the next thing we researched. We decided that we would go to Lyoko again after School the next day. *** So after school was finished, we all headed over to the Factory. I decided that the Desert Sector would be best to go to. It had wide open platforms so it would be easier to search for evidence. I virtualized Sean, Tennent, and Brittany first. Then I set up a delayed virtualization for me and Alyssa. A few seconds later, I dropped down onto the digital sand. I had picked a good spot it looked like. There wasn’t a drop off for a good 50 feet in any direction. “Okay Alyssa,” I said. “We should probably wait for one of those energy balls to come around. If we get lucky, we’ll see one. Tennent and Sean went off to practice with their weapons. Tennent picked random rocks to shoot at, to hone his aiming skills, while Sean swung his whip around, trying to work out techniques. I sat down on the ground and called Alyssa and Brittany over to me. On the LI, I opened a holographic interface. A projection sprang up from my wrist, but stayed in place even when I moved my arms. I placed my hands on the holo-keyboard and began to type, opening some files for Alyssa and Brittany. Brittany had those throwing fans. She could control them to a small extent even while they were in the air. To bolster this, her Lyoko Power was Telekinesis. After I had informed her, she also joined Sean and Tennent in practice. I opened the file for Alyssa’s avatar. She leaned in with interest. We still didn’t know what her weapons were. As it turned out, she could form pink energy fields in her hands. They could be combined to form a shield of sorts, and she could also charge up a huge blast of the energy. I assumed that that last power would take up a lot of energy. Her Lyoko Power was something called “Creativity”. She could form landscape on Lyoko! This would definitely help us out. “Why don’t you practice using your Lyoko Power?” I suggested. “Um... How?” She asked. “On Lyoko, everything is mental,” I explained. “I just think of yourself doing it, and it happens. At least that’s how it is with my claws,” I said as I brought them out. She still looked a little confused. “Just try it,” I said. She nodded. I watched as she held out her hand and closed her eyes. A small pink sphere formed in the palm of her hand as the outline of a rock began to form. Soon, the digital imprint was completely in place, and it took on color. Alyssa opened her eyes. “Woah!” She exclaimed. “Did I make that?” I nodded at her. It looked like we were on our way to becoming Lyoko Warriors. *** I tried to practice with the others, but it really didn’t work out. My claws were fairly easy to use, and it didn’t take me long to figure out my leaping power. I only had 2 rockets, so I didn’t want to waste them on target practice, just in case I might need them. I picked out different rocks to try to jump and land on. Soon, I was able to more or less direct myself. Eventually, Sean cried out, “Everybody! Look!” We all looked up at the sky, expecting to see one of the energy spheres. I saw it buzzing randomly about, flitting from rock to rock. Using the LI, I launched an analysis. I announced this to my friends. Most of the data I got, I couldn’t make out. I saw the amount of memory the program inside the sphere had though. A whole 200 Gigabytes! Something that big was worth checking out. I told my friends about this. “Let’s see if we can grab it,” Brittany said. “Then maybe we can get that data.” For the next minute we all hoped around like idiots. If anyone was watching this scene, it would appear quite comical. Eventually, the orb swooped low, and Sean grabbed it out of the air. He held it tightly in his hands. “Now what?” He asked. “I think I know what to do,” I said. I walked over to him, and placed the LI as close as I could to the orb. Soon, a message popped up and told me that a file was being downloaded. The orb got smaller as the progress bar on my screen got closer and closer to 100%. Soon, there was no more orb, and the data was successfully downloaded. *** A few minutes later, back at the Factory, we reviewed the data. I opened the file, and saw what was in it. A key to Lyoko! It was a highly complex file. I couldn’t edit it or anything. From what I could decipher, I figured that there were 10 keys. We had just gotten one. But, wait! I saw two more additional files. I opened them too. These were replicas of the key we had just found. That was good, because it meant that we wouldn’t have to get every single orb on Lyoko, for there were several of the same keys. Now that Aelita had been gone from Lyoko so long, the key system was easier. I then realized that my friends were completely in the dark. I shared with them what I had found. “That’s great!” Tennent said. “We’re one step closer that means!” He added. Boy. If I had known how many steps there would be, I wouldn’t have been as happy as I was that day. Category:FanFiction Category:Code Lyoko: Generation